


As Memórias de Sherlock Holmes

by vaangio



Category: Mr. Holmes (2015), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, Moriarty is Alive, Multi, Possessive Sherlock, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, jimlock, protective!jim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaangio/pseuds/vaangio
Summary: Sherlock Holmes conseguia obter dados da vida de todos ao seu redor apenas com uma rápida análise, mas desvendá-lo era um enigma até mesmo para seus familiares. Esta história narra sua trajetória desde a infância até sua morte, mostrando o lado humano debaixo da máscara de aço de uma das mentes mais conturbadas de todos os tempos.





	As Memórias de Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa no séc. XXI. Os nomes dos capítulos não possuem ligação com os contos originais de mesmo título.

O senhor e a senhora Holmes sempre se orgulharam da criação de seus filhos. A sra. Holmes os educava desde pequenos, usando seus métodos de ensino que adquiriu como professora durante anos. Quando um pequeno Holmes iniciava sua vida escolar, logo se destacava como melhor aluno da classe, despertando a atenção de educadores e causando inveja em outros colegas de turma. Eram conhecidos como os “Sabe-Tudo”, e a mania de corrigir as pessoas fazia com que eles se tornassem crianças isoladas no colégio. Os pequenos Holmes também possuíam uma excelente imaginação, graças aos incentivos do pai, que sempre lhes contava histórias fantasiosas que ele mesmo criava, naquele exato momento. Mycroft, o filho mais velho, costumava se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores, tremendo de medo ao ouvir contos sobre fantasmas e assombrações que, escondido da mãe, o pai contava em noites de ventos uivantes. Já o pequeno Sherlock mantinha os olhos fixos na janela, ouvindo com atenção e deixando sua mente criar todos os monstros da história passeando ao redor da casa. Ele se imaginava capturando os fantasmas e os obrigando a lhe contar seus segredos mais profundos, e o porquê de estarem assombrando seres vivos. Em um canto do quarto havia um espaço vazio, outrora preenchido por uma cama cheia de flores que a própria mãe tinha pintado. A cama não estava mais lá, mas Mycroft ainda tinha pesadelos quando se lembrava dos últimos acontecimentos.

 

As crianças Holmes cresceram em um lar alegre e unido, apesar de nunca terem feito amigos. Entretanto, quando ingressaram na universidade, disseram adeus aos pais e embarcaram em suas jornadas sozinhos. Sherlock havia se tornado um belo rapaz. Em seus anos de faculdade sempre atraiu a atenção das moças, que em vão tentaram fazer o mesmo com o jovem. Seu colega de quarto, com quem Holmes só mantinha uma conversa cordial, várias vezes o questionou sobre sua sexualidade.

— Vamos, não é possível que você não tenha saído com nenhuma garota daqui. A amiga da Alicia, sabe? Alicia, aquela que levei para sair semana passada. Ela tem uma amiga que tem umas pernas lindas. É meio maluca, talvez por isso esteja interessada em você.

Sherlock estava lendo, jogado na cama, e não tirou os olhos de seu livro.

— Hm.

— Qual é, Holmes. Você tem medo de perder a virgindade ou o quê? Não vá me dizer que é um daqueles.

Dessa vez, Sherlock olhou para o rapaz.

— Um daqueles o que?

— Você sabe. Como aqueles esquisitões que apareceram no câmpus. Afeminados.

— E se eu for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

O rapaz o encarou por alguns instantes, tentando descobrir se Sherlock estava falando sério ou não.

— Se você for é melhor ficar longe de mim.

— Ótimo. Agora sim você disse algo que me agradou.

Depois daquela conversa, Sherlock resolveu pensar no assunto. Não ligava para o que os outros diziam a seu respeito, mas achava que deveria esclarecer para ele mesmo o que ele era e queria ser. Ele pensou em todas as garotas que conhecia do câmpus, assim como em todos os garotos. Não se sentia fisicamente atraído por nenhum deles. Era verdade que ele era virgem e nem ao menos havia beijado alguém, mas também não sentia a menor vontade de fazer qualquer coisa do tipo. Sua mente e alma estavam focadas em uma habilidade que, quando criança, era apenas uma brincadeira entre ele e seu irmão: a dedução. Sherlock havia descoberto que esse dom, combinado com seu gosto pela observação, poderia se tornar algo útil para ele, quem sabe até o ajudar em alguma profissão. Foi então que decidiu se concentrar apenas nos estudos e em melhorar suas habilidades, deixando de lado algo em que ele não tinha interesse mas que a sociedade queria impor como obrigação: o relacionamento amoroso.

A decisão foi simples para ele, porém nem tão simples para seus colegas universitários. A conversa entre Sherlock e seu – agora, ex – companheiro de quarto havia se espalhado pelo câmpus, e as pessoas começaram a se afastar e cochichar quando ele estava por perto. Até que, um dia, Sherlock estava sentado no gramado próximo aos dormitórios e um grupo de garotos se aproximou.

— E então, Holmes? — perguntou o mais forte do grupo, aparentemente o líder. — Soube que seu colega de quarto te deixou sozinho lá.

Sherlock levou os olhos até o rapaz e depois voltou a ler seu livro, ignorando-o. O jovem se agachou ao lado dele, bem próximo a seu rosto.

— Ouvi dizer que ele ficou com medo de dormir perto de você e acordar com o pau dele na sua boca…

— CALA A BOCA — berrou Sherlock, num súbito instinto de raiva. — CALA. A. BOCA.

Ele não estava furioso com o comentário em si, e sim com o fato de pensarem que ele seria tão baixo a ponto de abusar de alguém.

Os rapazes começaram a rir, e o autor do comentário continuava a encarar Sherlock, com um sorriso debochado.

— É melhor você calar a boca. Ou talvez eu mesmo devesse fazer isso e te dar uma lição, bichinha.

E então tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Sherlock cerrou o punho e acertou um murro na boca do rapaz. Em seguida, uma dúzia de rapazes vieram para cima dele, acertando chutes e socos por todo seu corpo. Sherlock não conseguiu fazer nada além de tentar, em vão, proteger seu rosto com os braços e torcer para que alguém intervisse. Mas ninguém o fez. Pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em volta da briga e apreciar como se estivessem assistindo a uma peça de teatro. “Isso, faz ele virar homem!”, gritavam alguns. Um calouro saiu correndo e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Decidiu que passaria a vida escondido pois, mesmo sem entender o porquê, sabia que esse era o preço a se pagar por ser diferente dos outros. A gangue só se afastou quando perceberam que Sherlock havia desmaiado.

Foram necessárias duas semanas para que o jovem Holmes deixasse a enfermaria da universidade. O único que ficou sabendo da briga foi Mycroft, que acompanhou de perto a recuperação do irmão. Foi também ele quem aconselhou Sherlock a praticar o pugilismo e também a se aperfeiçoar na esgrima, que lhe ensinaria a ter mais foco e disciplina. Holmes virou um verdadeiro obcecado pelos esportes e continuou a treinar até depois de se graduar.

 

O jovem Sherlock Holmes parecia ser atraído por situações intrigantes, fato que lhe ajudou a, sem querer, ingressar na carreira de detetive amador. Solucionou alguns pequenos casos que lhe renderam algumas moedas e também a certeza de que havia encontrado a carreira certa. A mente sagaz e a dedicação aos estudos de assuntos complexos fez com que Sherlock se tornasse cada vez melhor no que estava fazendo. Logo estabeleceu sua profissão: detetive consultor, criado por ele próprio, o único do mundo. Mycroft protestou, alegando que o irmão deveria encontrar um trabalho de verdade com um salário fixo. Ofereceu uma vaga de aprendiz em um dos escritórios do governo, onde ele se estabeleceu há alguns anos, mas Sherlock recusou. Queria fazer o que lhe dava prazer, e ele sabia que só seria feliz trabalhando lá fora, com a adrenalina em suas veias.

 

Algum tempo depois, quando Sherlock Holmes já alcançara a idade de vinte e cinco anos, seu nome começara a se tornar famoso. O inspetor da Scotland Yard, Lestrade, criara o hábito de pedir os conselhos de Sherlock em suas operações mais delicadas. Era um péssimo hábito para Lestrade, pensava Sherlock, porque deixaria sua mente, já lenta, cada vez mais preguiçosa. Entretanto era um ótimo negócio para ele, que tinha a chance de colocar seus dons em prática.

Certo dia, enquanto investigava um caso de roubo, quatro batidas fortes vieram do lado de fora da porta de seu minúsculo apartamento-escritório, na rua Fleet. Ele caminhou até a porta e, ao abrir, se deparou com um rapaz pálido e de ombros curvados, com o punho levantado pronto para bater na porta mais uma vez. O rapaz disse alguma coisa mas, como era hora do almoço e a rua estava cheia de carros e pessoas, Sherlock não conseguiu ouvir.

— Entre — disse ele, abrindo espaço para que o homem pudesse passar.

Ao fechar a porta, virou para observar seu visitante. Este usava um terno elegante, porém barato. Gostava de causar boa impressão, mas não tinha dinheiro. Os sapatos estavam um tanto quanto sujos mas seu rosto não demonstrava cansaço, o que indicava que ele viera caminhando e provavelmente trabalhava ali por perto. Os cabelos negros estavam cuidadosamente arrumados para trás com a ajuda de spray fixador. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão curiosa e seus olhos varriam cada canto da sala (consequentemente, do apartamento todo) de Sherlock.

— Perguntei se você é Sherlock Holmes — disse ele, com um sotaque irlandês afetado. Antes deu uma boa olhada em Sherlock, que vestia moletom e pantufa.

— O próprio. E você é…?

— Jim Moriarty, olá — respondeu o rapaz, estendendo a mão para Sherlock, que apertou cordialmente.

— Bem, Moriarty, se puder ter a gentileza de se sentar naquela poltrona, podemos começar a conversar sobre o que o traz até meu apartamento — disse Sherlock gentilmente, indicando uma poltrona próximo à sua mesa bagunçada e se sentando na cadeira atrás desta.

Sherlock percebeu que Moriarty analisou a poltrona antes de se sentar, tentando conter uma leve expressão de repulsa.

— Soube que você é um ótimo detetive.

— Tento ser. Soube por quem?

Moriarty deu de ombros. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Sherlock, que teve a ridícula sensação de que este estava lendo sua mente.

— Nas ruas, em alguns círculos de amizades… As pessoas falam. Mas confesso que achei que fosse mais velho.

Sherlock franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

— Sua aparência não faz jus a sua fama. Me desculpe, mas você parece um moleque.

— Você não parece muito mais velho que eu.

— E não sou. Mas não sou eu que estou tentando parecer um profissional sério.

Sherlock ficou quieto, processando a informação. Quem era aquele maluco que invade seu apartamento e critica sua aparência?

— Não me entenda mal, sr. Holmes, por favor — continuou Moriarty, se ajeitando na poltrona e inclinando seu corpo na direção de Sherlock. — Só estou tentando ajudar. Reconheço que suas roupas ou corte de cabelo não exercem influência em seu brilhante talento da dedução e observação, entretanto, em um mundo de aparências quem não conhece Prada não se encaixa.

O detetive não conseguia emitir um único som. Moriarty era o homem mais esquisito que ele já havia encontrado, e suas palavras o deixava confuso. Ele entendia de dedução e observação? Ninguém compreendia os métodos de Holmes. Prada? Que diabos seria isso? O que seu cliente esperava que ele respondesse?

— Sr. Moriarty, poderia me explicar o que o traz aqui?

Moriarty respirou fundo e começou a falar num tom mais baixo.

— Vim para pedir, gentilmente, que não se intrometa nos meus negócios.

— Perdão?

— Permiti que você começasse a investigar o roubo dos cofres públicos para conhecer você. Queria saber seus métodos, como você trabalha e, claro, quem é Sherlock Holmes. Devo admitir, sr. Holmes, que eu o admiro. Sua mente e perspicácia são fantásticas. A atenção aos detalhes que ninguém vê, a dedução de situações que ninguém imaginaria, exceto, claro, o criminoso em questão… tudo isso é incrível. Diria até que estou me tornando um fã. Porém, você está indo longe demais. Sei que tem mais casos para resolver,então se ocupe com outro. A polícia já declarou que o roubo é um caso encerrado, então declare o mesmo. Chegou a hora de você sair do meu caminho.

Sherlock juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto e o analisou por alguns segundos. Então Jim Moriarty era o protagonista daquele caso. Era óbvio que ele não havia feito o trabalho sujo; Moriarty parecia ser o mentor do crime. Talvez, pensou Sherlock, ele estivesse diante de um dos criminosos mais espertos que já havia enfrentado. Só não entendia o porquê de Moriarty se revelar para ele. Parecia querer exibir seu poder.

— Roubou dinheiro do governo.

— Eles roubaram do povo. Me considere um Robin Hood moderno.

— Você é um criminoso. Por que eu o deixaria seguir impune?

— Primeiramente, porque você não conseguiria me pegar. Segundo, porque vai ser mais divertido assim, acredite. — a voz de Moriarty era quase como um sussurro, e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. — Você não está nessa profissão para pegar bandidos. Está porque gosta de exercitar a mente e gosta de se exibir. Eu posso te dar isso, se você me der o que quero. E tudo que peço é que não se intrometa em meus negócios. Simples.

Sherlock soltou um riso de deboche.

— E o que espera que eu diga em relação a isso?

— Por enquanto, nada. Sei que irá aceitar, porque se não aceitar as coisas podem acabar muito mal para o seu lado, sr. Holmes.

O detetive se inclinou na cadeira em direção de Moriarty, sustentando seu olhar ameaçador.

— Não tenho medo de você.

— Que pena.

Moriarty se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

— Bem, preciso ir. Foi um prazer, sr. Holmes, de verdade. Espero reencontrá-lo mais vezes, mas, se me permite dizer, em um local mais... adequado. — disse ele, dando uma última olhada ao redor. — Ouça meu conselho: não vai ser levado a sério maltrapilho desse jeito e morando em uma espelunca dessas. Faça umas compras e dê uma olhada nos imóveis, pelo amor de Deus. Se quer ser um profissional de respeito, vista-se como um.

Ele abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si, sem esperar uma resposta. Sherlock permaneceu sentado, absorvendo tudo que havia acontecido. Seu cérebro fervilhava enquanto ele tentava decidir o que deveria fazer. Era óbvio que não poderia ligar para Lestrade e contar a ele sobre Moriarty, ele próprio não tinha prova nenhuma de que o criminoso esteve ali e muito menos de que se havia se confessado. Também sabia que aquele caso estava perdido e ele não conseguiria ligar Moriarty ao crime. Teria que ser paciente, acompanhar os passos do criminoso de perto até ter a grande chance de pescá-lo. Ele sentia que a conexão entre os dois duraria mais tempo do que ele poderia imaginar.

 

Respirando fundo, Sherlock pegou o jornal que estava em cima de sua mesa e procurou pelos anúncios. Um deles em especial chamou sua atenção; era tudo que ele precisava. Tateou a mesa bagunçada até encontrar o celular e discou para o número indicado. Ao terceiro toque, uma voz feminina atendeu e perguntou quem era.

— Olá, meu nome é Sherlock Holmes. Estou interessado no apartamento 221B da rua Baker.


End file.
